Sarcasmes et Veracrasses
by FrenchTranslator
Summary: L'Histoire de la Magie est quelque chose que ni Drago ni Daphne n'apprécie, mais au moins, ils ont l'autre pour se distraire. Qui n'aime pas écrire des mots pour passer le temps ? TRADUCTION


**Voilà une de mes premières traductions, d'une fiction de Utlaga. **

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à JKR et Utlaga... Malheureusement.**

******Première heure, Mercredi 11 Septembre 1993. (3ème Année)**

_Je m'ennuie_

___Tu t'ennuies toujours_

C'est parce que tu es ennuyeuse Greengrass

___Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es trop stupide pour t'occuper tout seul, Malefoy._

Donc tu t'amuses bien la ?

_Bien sur, c'est ma matière préférée._

…

___Je rigole, ne sois pas ridicule. Même le Soins aux créatures magiques est plus interessant que ça._

Oh oui, j'ai oublié que mon bras me faisait mal.

___Idiot. Mais bon travail avec l'Hippogriffe quand même._

Merci, merci. Parlant du Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Blaise a décidé de commencer une competition : Tu payes trois Gallions pour participer, celui dont le Veracrasse meurt de la façon la plus interessante possible gagne l'argent.

___C'est pour ça qu'on traine avec lui. Il a les meilleurs idées._

Il est moins stupide que les autres, non ?

___Oui. En tout cas, je suis dans le jeu !_

Je le préviendrais.

___Est ce que tu sais quelque chose sur ce que le reste fait pour ça ?_

On est pas censé partager les plans.

___T'es un Serpentard ou quoi ? Je suis sur que tu as déjà cherché._

Evidemment que je l'ai fait. Mais je ne dis rien.

___J'ai encore la photo que j'ai prise à Noël, tu sais. Je suis sur que ta mère adorerait la voir._

Tu n'oserais pas.

___C'est un défi ?_

… non. Je pense que Goyle va le nourrir jusqu'à ce qu'il crève

___C'est un bon garçon. Drôle mais pas très créatif... Pansy marchera simplement sur le sien ou quelque chose comme ça. Son cerveau est aussi développé qu'une pierre._

Tu as raison. Je parie que Millie va le tuer très lentement. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'elle avait fait au crapaud de Londubat.

___Uggh, ne me rappelle pas ça, c'était dégoutant. Mais il n'a jamais su, pas vrai ? _

Non, elle a eu peur après et la remis à sa place. C'était assez original quand même. Elle pourrait gagner.

J'en doute, je planifie déjà quelque chose de mieux. A coté, son plan ne marchera pas si elle n'a pas les tripes de le finir.

Tu marques un point.

___J'ai toujours raison. Je suis brillante._

Ou tu es peut être juste pointu.

___Non, je vais rester sur brillante, mais merci pour la suggestion, idiot._

Quel modestie !

___Serpentarde, pas Poufsouflfe. La plupart des autres l'ont remarqués il y a plus de 2 ans, mais une fois de plus, je sais que tu n'es pas le plus malin._

Je suis plus malin que toi.

___Dans tes rêves. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que la leçon était presque fini._

Enfin ! Je suis affamé !

* * *

******Première heure, Mercredi 18 Septembre, 1993.**

___Reducto ? Serieusement ? C'est la meilleure idée qui t'es venu à l'esprit ?_

Ca semblait une bonne idée quand j'y pensais.

___C'est parce que tu es moins intelligent qu'une boite de soupe vide._

Tes insultes sont toujours tellement créatives.

___N'essaye pas de changer de sujet avec ta flatterie, même si tu as complètement raison, bien sur. Comment pouvais tu ne pas savoir ce qui allais se passer ?_

J'étais desespéré, okay ? 2 minutes de plus de ce cours et j'aurais fait explosé **ma propre** tête.

___Et bien, si ca peut te réconforter, tu avais l'air plutôt charmant avec ces tripes toutes autours de ta tête._

Oh, tais toi ! Je me suis déjà douché pendant plus d'une heure, et j'ai encore l'impression d'être dégoutant !

___Tu ____**es**____ dégoutant._

Tu as fini ?

___Je pense, même si je te suggère d'enlever cette rate d'autour de ton oreille._

Ce n'était PAS drôle ! Je t'emmerde, Daphne.

___Je ne suis pas d'accord, tu as presque touché le plafond ! C'était hilarant ! J'étais morte de rire ! Par le pantalon de Merlin, je viens d'avoir la pire pensée de ma vie !_

Quoi ?

___Imagine que Granger meurt ici et commence à nous hantés. Elle ferait comme Binns et nous ennuyerait à mort et ensuite on serait bloqué ici aussi, obligé d'écouter ses lectures jusqu'à la fin des temps ?_

… Je vais peut être faire des cauchemars moi aussi.

___Peut-être qu'on se réveillera en criant en même temps, puis on pourra voler du chocolat chaud avant de se recacher sous nos couvertures._

Ca m'a l'air pas mal. Hey, attends, j'ai encore pire que ça ! Le Balafré et la Belette qui nous hante aussi !

___AAAAAH, L'HORREUR ! Et Pansy aussi, tant qu'on y est ! Elle continuerait d'essayer de te lécher la face pour toujours !_

Okay, maintenant je ne dormirais plus jamais. Oh, et Potty vient de m'envoyer un message. Awwh, trop mignon, il défend son hybride.

___Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?_

Comme d'habitude. Je suis méchant, je ne devrais embéter de sympathiques personnes commme Hagrid, quelques semi-gros mots, n'ai-je donc pas causé assez d'ennuis avec cette fausse attaque d'hyppogriffe, etcetera, etcetera.

___Défendre ses amis même quand ils sont idiots... Très Gryffondor. Comment va ton bras parlant de ça ?_

Je pisse le sang, bien sur. La douleur me tue.

___Pauvre petite chose._

Certainement mais ta compassion me fait me sentir bien mieux. Devrais je demander à Saint Potter quelle mort il trouve la plus spectaculaire ? Il est fixé vers nous, de toute façon.

___Fixé vers toi, tu veux dire. Pas besoin de ruiné le jeu pour les autres. Mon meurtre va être spectaculaire à propos. Pas comme le tien._

Oh, allez, ce n'était pas si mauvaix ! Le géant a presque pleuré !

___Ouai, okay, c'était assez drole. Mais c'était quand même horriblement peu original._

Je suis le meilleur pour le moment !

___Tu as, avec succès, fait mieux que Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ta famille va être tellement fière !_

Oh, tais toi !

___Normalement, je ne le ferais pas, mais il ne nous reste que 5 minutes !_

Merci Merlin. Si Binns n'était pas déjà mort, je l'aurais tué moi-même il y a longtemps.

___Je t'aurais aidé. Et on pourra partager une cellule à Azkaban ! Peut être que ta tante nous rejoindra aussi et on fera une fête !_

Tu oublies les Détraqueurs, Daph.

___Ils pourront venir si ils amènent de la nourriture._

Rappelle moi de ne pas aller à ta fête d'anniversaire.

___Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas invité._

* * *

******Première heure, Mercredi 25 Septembre, 1993**

Tu t'es surpassée, Greengrass.

___Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis formidable._

Même si je déteste l'admettre, tu as gagné ces Gallions.

___Evidemment que je l'ai fait. Hehe, regarde au regard de haine de Potter !_

C'est drole, normalement, il m'est reservé ce regard.

___Jaloux ?_

De toi ? Aucune chance.

___Je suis formidable, je l'ai déjà dit._

Seulement pour tuer des Veracrasses.

___J'étais assez brilliante, non ?_

Ouai. As tu vu la tête de cet horrible semblant de prof ?

___Hilarious! I wish someone had taken a picture…_

___Hilarant ! J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un prenne une photo..._

Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrai ce souvenir dans ma Pensine quand je rentrerai à Noël. Tu pourra le voir quand toi et les autres viendront.

___Ca a l'air drole. Hey, pense tu que Rogue annulera ma retenue si je lui dit que je dois m'entrainer pour le match de Quidditch ? JE suis la meilleure poursuiveuse après tout._

Je doute qu'il soit capable de t'innocenter de ça. Personne ne croira jamais ton innocence.

___C'était le rire hysterique qui m'a vendu ?_

Ca et le fait que tu sois la seule personne assez insensée pour faire quelque chose comme ça.

___Insensée ? J'appelle ça créative ! _

Non, je suis sur que le mot est insensée.

___TU es insensé. Et stupide. Et addict aux produits pour cheveux. Et arrogant. Dois je continuer ? Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée, tu sais._

Change de sujet, s'il te plait.

___Ok. Je pense que ma soeur craque pour to_

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est ce qu'elle .. ? Tu es sure ?

___Assez. Elle n'arretait pas de te fixer, donc je lui ai demandé. Elle a rougit, balbutié quelque chose et à stopper la conversation. Un peu comme tu fais là._

Oh, regarde, c'est l'heure. Comme c'est triste. Je ne m'assois pas à coté de toi a midi.

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...

N'oubliez pas de laissez une review !


End file.
